Skeleton Doll
by Nayru Toast
Summary: Riddel Skellington has always wondered what it would be like in the real world. Now she gets her chance when Oogie boogie comes back to claim Halloween town for his own,along with some help...
1. Intro

Whoo...a little darkyish fic..about Jack and Sally's daughter..she has to stop the Old pumpkin king from tearing apart the holidays..woo..okie dokie here we go!  
  
Terrified Surrender  
  
Chapter one: Scapegoat  
  
By Nayru Toast  
  
  
  
On foggy Halloween nights..in the year 2005 I believe.there were new legends, being concived. One was of a little girl, who was pale as the moon, she wore a skeleton mask, and danced to a tune. Along with her, was her Father, the Great Pumpkin King. He could scare the bravest of man with the greatest of ease. Along was the queen, A red head who sang, the song of an unknown grief and joy, that was spread along the land. Many of children have claimed to dance, with the Skeleton Doll, and the family of chance.  
  
~*~  
  
"Riddel! Come here, It's almost time!!" Sally called out to the young girl standing on the pumpkin hill. The girl turned around to Sally, her short red hair swaying from her pale face as she looked to her with warm brown eyes. The girl seemed much like a human, yet very pale. She had stitches on her right cheek, and around her left wrist. She wore a solid black dress that reached down to her knees. She also wore pinstripe stockings, matched with black boots with silver star like buttons on them.  
  
"Coming Mom!" Riddel called out, running into Sally's arms. Sally quickly led the girl into the Skellington's estate, locking the door behind them. She pushed the young girl into the cellar, quickly following her. Sally huddled into a corner, holding Riddel close to her chest. Riddel held onto her mother, clenching her eyes shut as a thud came from in the middle of Halloween Town.  
  
Every year, Since the Pumpkin king, Jack Skellington, left to have a meeting with all the leaders of the holidays, a gang of 'bandits' came and wrecked Halloween town every year, looking for Jack or his daughter. And every year, the townsfolk hid, and Sally kept Riddel inside the secret cellar. It had been months since Jack left, and many thought he was dead..again. But many think he was gone for a reason. No one knew. But without their King, there was no protection. Riddel wasn't old enough to take the throne.  
  
She hated it. She wanted it all to stop. Why did they want her and Dad? She hated every time they came. Last time, they cut off one of the witch's arms. Sally had to stitch it back five times to make it stay on.  
  
"We'll find you, Skellington! Just you wait!" called out a voice. It had been a couple of minutes, then everyone came back out from hiding. It was disasterious.everything was thrown around, the town was trashed. Riddel looked at this sad excuse for a scary town..  
  
This had to stop.  
  
Now. 


	2. Wishing on a moonlight night

Weee.*cough* Okie dokie.here we go with chapter two with Skeleton Doll. I'm gonna update more often, I promise!  
  
Chapter two: Wishing on a moonlight night  
  
  
  
The townspeople were enraged. This had gone on too long. The mayor tried to calm them down, but was futile. Sally Skellington then came to the hurdled crowd, her daughter's hand in hers. The townsfolk moved aside, letting them pass.  
  
"Listen, we cannot stop them ourselves. We have to be patient." Sally exclaimed. Sally knew well that dealing with the bandits, would mean the second death for anyone in Halloween Town. Riddel just watched the townspeople argue about her mother's proposal. Some said it would go on without them trying to stop them. The witches agreed that someone had to sacrifice themselves.  
  
"You know damned well to do that; we would have to sacrifice Riddel." The doctor called out, pushed along to the crowd with the help of his wife, Jewel.  
  
"That's right. And without Riddel, Halloween town will surely crumble." Jewel explained to the townsfolk that if Riddel were to ever give herself up before it became time for her crowning; Halloween Town would seace to exist. Many became silent at that time, until Riddel herself spoke up.  
  
"Wait....I can go to the real world and ask for help!" She called out, leaving a few gasps and widened eyes afterwards. Riddel frowned. She knew they wouldn't let her go, but she had to try something...  
  
**~  
  
"AHAHA! Oh boy, I'm gonna split a seam!" Oogie Boogie's voice rang out through all of his gambling lair. Oh, how he had missed his home. He got a kick out of what the Skellington kid said. No one could go to the real world! Only he could. But...only the Skellington family could go out to the real world on All Hallows eve. But, it had passed nearly a month ago.  
  
"Well, Oogie...let's just hope she doesn't get anymore....''thoughtful'' ideas." Said a very dark and mysterious voice. Oogie silently cursed under his breath, turned around and gave the shadow a nice maggot smile.  
  
"Don't worry; Oogie Boogie is your man man.heheheh."  
  
**~  
  
For some odd reason, everyone in Halloween town agreed that Riddel could go to the real world. Riddel was to leave in the morning the next day. She went on a stroll in the graveyard a couple hours later after everything was being decided.  
  
Kicking a stone, she walked on and sat on a tombstone. Whistling, the lovable ghost dog Zero came to her side. Starting to sing, just like her father had done before her, she sang the song her mother had sung to get her to sleep...  
  
I hold my hand out to the poltergeist  
  
Hoping he could come and embrace my saddened heart  
  
Constantly dreaming, of the new tomorrow...  
  
I just wish for the one I love to come  
  
In the dead of night  
  
In the darkness reaches of my heart  
  
I'm always screaming  
  
For the yearning in my mind  
  
Can it hear me?  
  
Can it feel my heartbeat getting slower.  
  
I can see it, Your always crying  
  
So as I, I'm falling into the blackness of my own heart  
  
Constantly worrying, of the new tonight....  
  
I just wish for my cries to be heard  
  
I want happiness  
  
I want loneliness  
  
And I want for my heart to be torn apart.  
  
Just to hear myself crying again...  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears flowed from her eyes. She pulled her right leg to her chest, and leaned her forehead on her knee. She wanted her father back...and yet..that wasn't the reason she was crying...She was afraid.  
  
  
  
Weee did you like that song? Made it myself.kinda really corny.but oh well. Make sure to review! Adios! 


	3. Ghostly Angel

Wee..finally! The next chapter!! :D Yay and stuff!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter three: Ghostly angel  
  
"Wha.where.?" she managed to let out, in a shushed whisper as she tried to pull herself up from the ground. She failed, and thumped back onto the ground onto her stomach. She closed her eyes, drifting back into unconsciousness..  
  
**~  
  
"Argh, damn that dog!" a young man called out as he ran down the streets. His short blonde hair swayed from side to side as he raced past the trashcans and people. His emerald eyes were filled with annoyance as he skidded to a halt, watching the black lab trot into the local cemetery. He sighed, and ran after the dog, not knowing what things awaited him..  
  
When the boy got there, he saw the dog sitting next to something lying next to the statue of an angel, right in the middle of the cemetery. He stepped to the thing with caution, then slightly turned it over to reveal...  
  
A girl.  
  
'What's a girl doing here?' he asked himself as he sat her up, her short red hair fell to the sides of her pale face, her eyes closed. The boy looked at her features. 'She's as pale as the moon..' he thought to himself. Just then, the girl's brown eyes snapped open, staring at the boy's emerald ones.  
  
Startled, the girl pushed him away and stood up, stepping back slightly. The boy stood up, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "Uh.Hi. I'm Sebastian..um.who're you?" He said nervously, looking to her while she stood up, proudness and confidence in her eyes.  
  
"I am the Pumpkin King."  
______  
  
WOA! That was short. ._.' Oh well. I hope you enjoyed. Review!!!!!! :D 


End file.
